


Sparkle Time!

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Bestiality, F/M, Impregnation, Lots of Cum, Manipulation, Other, Seriously poor Britt gats taken advantage of, Videotaping, canon compliant age, creepy predator guy, dubcon, gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: GKM Prompt: Brittany/Horse, OMC - dubcon, beastiality, creampie, pregnancy kinkBrittany has been horseback riding at the same stable for years, owned by an older, perverted man, who has been watching her for years. He notices how dumb she is and how much she loves unicorns, based on all the clothes she has with pictures of unicorns on them.He comes up a plan, and tells Brittany to come to the stable alone on Sunday, the day it's usually closed, because she has a secret he only trusts her with.She comes, of course, and he shows her a big horse that hes put a horn on, and tells her that he's found a real life unicorn. She's super excited about it, but is sad when he tells her that its the only one left. He wants there to be more unicorns, though, and in order for that to happen, the unicorn needs to breed. He tells Brittany she's the only one special enough to get pregnant with a unicorn baby, and asks if she's up to the task. Brittany absolutely is, no matter how long it's going to take.





	Sparkle Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt continued:
> 
> And it takes a long time, so cue Brittany going to the stables every weekend to get fucked by this giant horse until he comes inside her, sometimes more than once, while this older man watches and films it (for science!) and jerks off. She loves every second of it.
> 
> Bonus points if:
> 
> 1) the man convinces her unicorns are so magical that they can get girls pregnant by fucking them in the ass too, so Brittany lets him do that  
> 2) the man somehow convinces Brittany to sleep with him, too, and he gets her pregnant and convinces her it's a unicorn, even when it comes out looking like a human

Kirk Nunes had worked on his family’s farm since he was a small boy. They had a small orchard that did decent business in the fall, but the majority of their income came from boarding horses and riding lessons. Decades of dealing with spoiled brats wanting to ride like princesses or cowgirls and whining when he tried to correct their technique.

God, he hated them.

Except Brittany.

He’d watched the blonde come in for years, always wearing some brightly colored shirts with a unicorn on it. She would ask to ride a unicorn and look crushed when he had to tell her they didn’t have any unicorns. It was cute when she was 8, but by 16 it was a clear sign that the girl was dumb as a brick.

And hot as hell, which he saw first hand after walking in on her fucking two of his former farm hands.

His own plan was far more complicated than bending her over in a stall.

One Sunday, when she arrived for a ride, he led her out to the old barn at the edge of his property and ushered her inside. She gasped when she saw what was waiting for her.

“A unicorn!”

A white horse with a quality prosthetic but he knew she’d buy it.

“He’s the only one left,” he said, keeping his voice somber. “He needs a mate and unicorn magic allows them to breed with special girls. You’re the only one I know who’s special enough to help.”

Eyes wide, Brittany nodded. “Of course I’ll help, Mr. Nunes!”

The speed with which the girl began to strip made Kirk smile. Clearly, dumb little Brittany was even more of a horny slut than he’d thought.

“Now, now, settle down, gotta get you ready before you can take on Sparkles here.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I let the Hockey team gangbang me last night!” She giggled, making him bite back a moan, happier than ever that he had hidden cameras all around the barn to record this.

* * *

Once Mr. Nunes had laid a blanket out on the bench, Brittany lay on it, spreading her legs and put her feet up on the boxes he set up for her. She wanted to help make baby unicorns but she knew he was right. If Sparkles fucked her right now, he’d probably break her poor pussy!

“Soon, Sparkles,” she promised, looking over at the Unicorn in the stall. Distracted, she let out a yelp as she felt a long, wet tongue slithering between her pussy lips. As she squealed, she looked down between her legs and saw Rocky, Mr. Nunes’ Saint Bernard, lapping at her cunt.

Wowzers, he went down on a girl like a pro! Moaning, she wrapped her legs around his fuzzy frame and let him lick her to orgasm again and again.

Eventually, Mr. Nunes urged her to roll over onto her hands and knees and she scrambled to obey. Rocky knew what to do and leapt up onto her, hooking his paws over her shoulders and humping at her, soon sinking his 10” cock into her dripping core.

The sound of Rocky’s hips clapping against her ass filled the barn, as Brittany panted and gasped, enjoying being so full. Her whole body jolted every time he rammed home and Brittany rocked back against him, hoping Rocky was having as much fun as she was.

Rocky was a good dog.

A grunt escaped her as the dog knotted her, stretching her pussy wider than any cock she’d ever taken. The knot shifted inside her as Rocky rutted against her and she cried out as he came. Feeling the hot cum flooding her insides, Brittany’s eyes rolled back, her cunt massaging Rocky’s cock as her orgasm hit.

“MMMMM,” she hummed happily, feeling blissfully full and happy. She could feel the warm, furry bulk of Rocky against her back as the dog panted against her neck, big cock still inside her. “I think he’s stuck!”

Mr Nunes chuckled. “That’s his knot. It takes a few minutes to go down, then he’ll pull out.”

“I like his knot,” she said happily and true to his word, Rocky did indeed slide out of her after several minutes. “Do you think I can take Sparkles now?”

A big hand patted her ass. “Let me check.” Mr. Nunes pushed a few fingers into Brittany’s sloppy hole, churning up the doggy cum. “Oh, I think Sparkles is going to love you.”

A thrill ran through Brittany as she heard him lead the beautiful unicorn closer and she shifted, raising her ass.

“Over here,” Mr. Nunes called her and Brittany rose, smiling when she saw the blanket laid over the big hay bales. She didn’t have to be told to bend over one, her pussy dripping with anticipation.

Sparkles reared up, his front hooves scrambling against the hay beside her. He must know she was going to give him babies, she thought, the gasped as she felt something cool rubbed on and into her privates.

“Just a bit of lube,” Mr. Nunes assured her, moments before she felt something hot, fleshy and wide rub against her oozing cunt. It was soooo much bigger than any cock she’d ever had, but Brittany knew this was what she was meant to do.

“Come on, Sparkles, you can….”

Her words were cut off as Sparkles lunged forward, enormous magical cock spearing straight into her cunt. Unable to help herself, Brittany let out a scream, hands grabbing fist fulls of hay. Even her first time hadn’t hurt like this and she could barely breathe as several more inches were pushed into her.

Again and again, Sparkles thrust into her, his cock as long as her lower leg but thicker. His firm, hairy belly scraped her back, coarse fur itchy, which helped distract her from the pain...a pain that was easing as her pussy adjusted to the abuse.

Even as tears rolled down her cheeks, pleasure began to mingle with the pain as Sparkles fucked her deeper, stretched her wider than she’d ever dreamed possible. She was the only one who could do this, she knew, the only one made to bring unicorns back into the world!

Her orgasm was intense, tearing a scream from her as Sparkles whined and found his own climax, flooding her fertile womb. Brittany could feel her insides filling and overfilling, cum squirting out around his cock.

She moaned when Sparkles pulled out of her aching cunt, thick semen oozing out of her gaped hole. “No!’ She gasped, in a daze, reaching down and scooping up the escaping cum to push back inside.

* * *

Had he known what a truly hot little slut Brittany was, he would have done this years ago. The Blonde had taken Rocky like a pro and had unselfconsciously admitted to being gangbanged the night before...all leading up to Sparkles.

Fuck, he wished horses didn’t have such hair triggers.

Watching her pink cunt stretch around the massive cock, hearing her screams and cries turn to moans, seeing her cum helplessly, that had been amazing. Now, even as fucked out as she was, the girl was trying to shovel cum back into her slack hole, convinced she had just been fucked by a unicorn.

He grabbed Brittany by the hips, lifting and easily flipping her body so that her head and shoulders rested on the barn floor while her back and ass pressed against the covered bale of hay. Her long legs fell forward, toes finding purchase on the floor as she looked up at him from between her knees.

“Gotta keep all his cum inside you,” he told her, eyes fixed on her swollen, loose hole. His cock was painfully hard and he fought to keep from busting a nut as he looked at her. Idly, h wondered if her little cunt would ever recover, but honestly he didn’t care. “Just gotta add some human DNA to the mix now!”

Brittany was so dazed, she didn’t seem to notice what was happening until he stuck his cock inside her. “Oooh, she moaned and he could feel her shiver, even if her fucked out cunt was as loose around him as a wet sock.

It didn’t matter though, because she was warm and wet and he could feel his dick churning up what seemed like gallons of horse cum inside the pretty young girl. That was enough to get him off and he groaned, adding his load to the frothy mess.

“Thank you,” Brittany murmured happily as he withdrew, cock slipping out with a wet slurp. Her hand rubbed her belly, palming the cum bulge. 

“You rest till Sparkles is ready to go again.”

* * *

The next weekend, Brittany eagerly returned to the farm, excited to see Sparkles again. She’d been super horny all week and though she’d fucked a lot of boys (Mr. Nunez said it was good for the baby unicorn if her cunt was full of cum as often as possible), none of them had filled her like Sparkles.

A few had commented that she was looser than usual, but had been happy for her when she told them it was from being fucked by a stud with a huge cock.

It was so nice of them to support her unicorn breeding efforts!

“Today I think we should have Sparkles try seeding your ass,” Mr. Nunez said as they stood in the barn and she undressed. “Unicorns can get a girl pregnant in the pussy or ass, so it ups the chances of you having a foal.”

That made sense.

Like last week, she laid herself out on the bench, humming to herself as Mr. Nunez lubed her asshole. Rocky was nearby, clearly eager, and a few more of Mr. Nunes’s dogs were with him. She’d need more prep for anal than her pussy had and she was soaked just imagining getting fucked by all the big dogs.

Rocky was the first to mount her, breath hot on her neck as she felt his dick jab at her hole. For a moment, he slipped into her dripping cunt, but then Mr. Nunez was there, directing him into her asshole. She moaned loudly as the big dog slammed into her with a single thrust, dick spearing balls deep into her back channel.

Hard and fast, Rocky fucked her like a wild thing, pounding into her again and again, his growing knot battering her tender asshole. When it finally caught inside her, Brittany shivered, knowing what was soon to come. 

Human boys and men never came as much as Rocky and Sparkles did!

“Push him out!” Mr. Nunez ordered once Rocky was done.

Confused, Brittany blinked. “Don’t I have to wait for it to get small?”

Mr. Nunes shook his head. “No, Brittany. You need to push the knot out so it can really stretch your rim. You want Sparkles to fit, don’t you?”

She nodded and, gripping the bench, bore down as though trying to empty her bowels. Her grunts and groans filled the barn, gasps mixed in here and there when Rocky tried to pull free. When his knot finally popped free, cum began to pour out of the soup can sized gape.

“Next?!”

Each dog that fucked her was bigger than the last and the final one was just a beast!

Brittany prided herself on being sexually adventurous and her ass had seen plenty of action. Once, she’d even let a guy from the local college put a 6” thick dildo back there, but the last dog seemed even bigger than that, more like a pony! She came 3 times impaled on his cock and there was no way she had the energy to push his knot out, not even as loose and stretched as she was.

He came and came, flooding her with enough doggy cum to make her belly swell. She Leah there, overwhelmed to the point of sobbing as she rubbed her tummy and waited for him to pull away. Her ass throbbed and every movement made her whimper and Mr. Nunez had to lead the dog away by offering it a treat.

So much cum gushed out of her battered asshole when he yanked free and Mr. Nunez returned, pushing a hand against her belly and urging more to spray out.

“Good girl, Brittany,” he presided her and she whined when she felt his hand at her cum sloppy hole. Her eyes crossed when he pushed a big, rough fist into her, still finding a bit of resistance deep inside. She’d never had anything so big, so deep, and she came hard, pussy squirting, ass clenching on his forearm as he was nearly elbow deep in her ass.

The sound of his arm withdrawing, a juicy, wet schlorppppp! echoed through the barn and made her moan as her gaping ass felt so terribly empty. Limp on the bench, she barely reacted when Mr. Nunez scooped her up and positioned her on the hay bales.

Hearing Sparkles hoofs made her smile and she felt him rear up, powerful legs slamming onto the hay on either side of her.

Then, in one mighty thrust, he was inside her. Arching under him, Brittany cried out, feeling every inch sliding deep into her bowels, sloshing through the remains of the dog cum. From his nearly crazed motions, Brittany could tell he was eager to breed. He sawed in and out of her and every time he pulled back, she thought her insides were going to be dragged out, but thankfully they weren’t. She was lucky that unicorns, like many teen boys, didn’t seem to last long.

10 or 12 thrusts and he was whinneying. His cum rushed into her, filling her to the brim and then some, a good bit leaking out around him. As soon as Sparkles pulled out of her, Mr. Nunez was there, sliding something cool and thick into her ass.

“Don’t want it to leak out right away, do we?” He asked and Brittany shook her head weakly.

Awkwardly, she rolled over, moaning as she sat on the plug. Her belly was so full of horse and doggy cum that she looked 4 or 5 months pregnant already.

Below the swell of her tummy, her clit throbbed and she reached down to play with herself. She came hard and fast when Mr. Nunez lifted her legs and shoved his cock into her dripping cunt. All the intensity of the afternoon finally caught up with her and she passed out.

* * *

Kirk smirked down at the girl sprawled below him. Her long, lovely legs were open, draped over his shoulders as he fucked her hot little cunt. With every thrust, he could feel the heavy silicone plug he had stuffed into her ass, 5” thick at the base, to keep the absurd amount of cum inside her.

One of his hands rubbed the curve of her belly as he used a camera to zoom in on the way her perky tits jiggled so nicely.

He wondered if he should coax one of the dogs to fuck her like this. A video of a hot, young, pregnant looking girl getting fucked by a big dog would sell really well on the dark website that had bought last weeks films.

“You just love being full of horse cum, don’t you, Slut?” He grunted, pumping a load of cum into Brittany’s waiting womb. “I had an idea about that.”

* * *

It was so nice of Mr. Nunes to get up early every morning so that Sparkles could breed Brittany before school. After the first couple of times, getting her stretched and ready didn’t take as long and it was nice to start her day full of cum.

Though it could get a little annoying when it leaked out of her. Her chairs were always super sticky and one afternoon a glob of it had splattered. Down on Bree when the other Cheerio helped lift Brittany in the air.

Sue had been complaining that Brittany’s dancing was off...but she was still better than the rest of the team, so that was okay.

Always one to share, Brittany had begun bringing in lots the special protein shake Mr. Nunes prepared for her. All the Cheerios were drinking it now, except for Quinn and Santana, who had passed on the creamy drink.

Mr. Nunes called it Pferdesamen, a funny name for a yummy drink!

Sipping her shake, Brittany rubbed her belly, still slightly bloated with Sparkles’s cum. She couldn’t wait to see Mr Nunes tomorrow and tell him she had just realized she was almost 4 weeks late!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr :) https://stealthficcer.tumblr.com


End file.
